Another Gilbert
by Geek.Lily
Summary: Voldemort lay dead at her feet; like a mere mortal. Killed by someone who wasn't even part of the prophecy he had tried so hard to evade. She was never supposed to be a part of the British Wizarding World. Harry wasn't even her real twin brother. She had another twin; a sister. She needed to find her. The only family she had left. In Mystic Falls.
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries. I only own my OFC and the small twists I have added to both the stories to create this plot-line.**

 **Another Gilbert**

 **Prologue**

Death

Everywhere she looked, death was all she could see.

One step forward and she mistakenly stepped on the wrist of one of the Death Eaters who died from her cutting curse to the throat.

One step back and she tripped and fell on Colin Creevey's dead body. His eyes vacantly staring into hers and his mouth opened in the silent scream he had uttered the moment the neon green Killing Curse had sailed at him. She knew; she was there when Dolohov cast the curse at him. And she was glad she was there; because she hadn't hesitated in sending her own curses onto him in vengeance.

She shakily stood back up.

A few steps to the left and she stumbled upon her dead brother; her brave little twin brother who had sacrificed his life for the undeserving Wizarding World. His raven black hair was messy as usual, but covered in blood, grime and dust from the battle they had been fighting for almost two days now. His already pale skin was now turning a deathly pallor; she touched his fingers, they were cold. His lids covered the striking emerald green eyes, so very like her own. She longed for him to open them and smile that lopsided grin of his with his green eyes twinkling at her with so much trust and love as they always did.

Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest when she realised that they won't do that anymore. Her brother was dead; she saw her twin lying still in front of her, not breathing or smiling or crying. Her knees gave out beneath her and she kneeled beside him. She sat for what felt like hours beside his body before someone came looking for her and carried her inside and made her sit on a bench where Madam Pomfrey tended to her catatonic self.

She felt something on her face so she raised her hand to her cheek and felt something wet. She had begun crying and she didn't even know it. A hand appeared in her line of sight, someone was offering her a handkerchief to wipe her tears; the same someone who had carried her into the Great Hall. She frowned in confusion and followed the hand to the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. For the first time in either of their lives, she smiled at him—albeit weakly—and accepted the piece of cloth offered to her in goodwill.

Who knew Draco Malfoy of all people would be giving her the silent support to deal with the death of the only family she had known would remain constant throughout her life?

O-OoooOoooO-O

Hatred

For the first time in her life she felt hatred for someone and she couldn't do anything about it since he was already dead.

She stood in the Headmaster's office after repairing her old wand.

She stared at the portrait of the old coot as he sat in his painting smiling at her with the infuriating twinkle in his eyes. It didn't matter what she said to him, the old man refused to feel any kind of remorse for all the suffering he had put her and her brother through.

She had never really trusted the man and now that she knew everything the _esteemed_ Headmaster had done and planned from the moment Trelawney spoke the prophecy, she wished she had been more cautious of him. She had lost everything because of him and she didn't know what to do with herself.

She was a lost girl, and it was all Albus Dumbledore's fault.

O-OoooOoooO-O

In The Memory Of

Harry James Potter

Born

31st July 1992

Died

6th April 2009

A loving brother, son, friend, and godfather

" _I don't go looking for trouble, it usually finds me."_

She stood with Draco, Daphne, Neville, Hermione and Kreacher while carrying Teddy in her arms as the Neville and Draco work together to cover the grave in flowers and grass after having placed the tombstone.

She was at a loss now. She always thought that after the war she and her twin would live together and make a life for themselves without the war hanging over their heads. But that didn't apple anymore. Harry was dead, Moony and Dora were dead. She had been betrayed by those she considered her friends and had a baby in her care.

In front of her were the graves of all those people she had ever considered family and had lost each and every one of them to the war; her parents lay in the centre, Harry to their left, an empty coffin for Sirius to his left, Remus to the right of her parents, and to his right lay his wife Dora.

She never had enough time with any of them. She didn't know what to do now that they all were gone. Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulders and began leading her away from the graves. They were going to gather in Sirius' old home. It was where they all had been living ever since the war had finished three days ago, all except Draco and Daphne.

Daphne took Teddy from her arms as they walked out of the graveyard and towards her childhood home. There were flowers everywhere she saw. Everything was colourful; people were celebrating the death of the Dark Lord and the arrival of a new era where darkness would be a thing of the past.

Everything was so alive. But she felt dead inside.

Dead, alone, empty and nothing; Teddy was all that kept her tethered to this world right now.

O-OoooOoooO-O

" _Harry Potter is dead!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A flash of green light hit the snake-like man before he lay dead at her feet._

 _Dead like a mere mortal._

 _Killed by someone who wasn't even part of the prophecy he had tried his hardest to evade._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _A loud scream_

She jerked awake as the bright green light flashed behind her eyelids. She blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks.

The nightmare was nothing different. There were flashes of different events that had been leading to this moment; her form curled up in her bed, all alone without anyone present to curl around her protectively and no one to ask her what troubled her.

Her pants echoed in the empty and cold room. It no longer held the warmth it used to when she had decorated it with her twin, her godfather and honorary uncle two years ago.

She listened to her heart thundering in her chest and took deep breathes. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she knew that. Her nightmares always kept her awake.

So there she lay, blinking back tears, waiting for the sun to rise before she would get out of bed and get on with the day. Even this didn't make her feel anything but empty.

Being with Teddy was the only thing that brought any feeling to her now. She couldn't even feel sad for her pathetic state of mind. She knew she was a mess. Every morning, the only thing that she looked forward to, was watching Teddy grow up and one day become the man his parents wanted him to be.

She remained curled up as she watched the minutes tick by on the wall clock, avoiding looking at any of the photographs that covered her walls.

Alone. Empty. Awake all night long.

O-OoooOoooO-O

She finished changing Teddy's diaper before picking him up and holding him close with his head on her shoulder before starting to rock him to sleep. She sang the lullaby Harry loved to listen to before going to bed as a child and paced slowly as her godson fell asleep.

Her gaze lifted to look at the portrait on the opposite wall as she came to a stop before it. She had painted it herself while on the run during the Horcrux hunt. It consisted of the three Marauders, Dora, Harry and her as the family they could have been.

They were all smiling at her and the sleeping Teddy in her arms. She had both loved and hated this painting while she worked on it. She had loved it for it gave her a chance to look at her family, and she had hated it for reminding her of the family she had lost.

She hated it more now.

It showed her that she had failed in keeping her family together.

It showed her the failure she had become.

It reminded her of the fact that Teddy was now an orphan like she and Harry had been.

It told her that she had broken her vow she had made to her dead parents at the age of six.

It used to make her feel love, sadness, loss, hurt, happiness, hope, and strength.

Now it made her feel was emptiness.

She would be leaving soon. Leaving behind the reminders of the family she had lost to look for a family she had never known she still had. A visit to Gringotts a week ago had revealed much to her.

She had found her real identity.

James and Lily were not the only parents she had lost.

Sirius was not the only one who had adopted her.

As she watched the portrait and finished the lullaby for Teddy, she had the strangest feeling that she would not be back to England for a long while.

And still, despite all these thoughts, all she felt was empty.


	2. Lost Girl

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries. I only own my OFC and a few twists and turns added to both stories to create this plot-line.**

 **Another Gilbert**

 **1 Lost Girl**

Lilyana Zora Potter was in frenzy. She was to leave for New York tomorrow morning and she hadn't finished packing yet. It wasn't really her fault since she had not even been sure of her plans till today morning when Hermione called her and finally managed to convince her that it was a good idea to leave England for a fresh start. These plans had begun taking shape after her first visit to Gringotts after the war.

She had gone to withdraw some money from her vault so that she could start organising the funerals of her brother, Moony, Dora, Andromeda and Sirius. It was a surprise for her when one of the Goblin masters asked her to follow him to the Director's office deep in the maze-like building. There she had made several life changing discoveries.

She found out that Dumbledore had been bribing the Weasleys from her and her twin brother's vaults ever since the summer before their first year at Hogwarts. The Goblins promised her that all the money stolen would be recovered and the perpetrators would be punished. The second discovery was that her parents, Harry, Sirius, Remus, and Dora had left all their worldly belongings to her with a few other bequests to a few friends and acquaintances. She made sure that any bequests to the Weasley families would be denied since they had stolen from the Potter vaults over the last seven years.

Sirius' will informed her that her godfather had legally adopted her and Harry in the summer before their fifth year, after his trial. During her trial of underage magic in August, Lilyana had given Madame Bones not only the memory of the Dementor attack but also the events of her third year which led to Sirius being declared innocent. Hence, she was now the legal Head of House Black. Lilyana made sure that Teddy would inherit the Black family fortune and headship once he turned eighteen or in the case of her death before then.

After the reading of all the last wills and testaments, Lilyana was given letter written to her by her parents. The contents turned her world upside down from its already topsy-turvy condition. The letter said that she had been adopted in late June by James and Lily Potter from her birth parents. She was actually the firstborn of twin girls, and since her birth-parents couldn't take care of two new-born kids, they let the already pregnant Potter couple to adopt her. They knew she was a witch, so they thought it would be easier on the already stressed couple to raise a non-magical child.

Apparently, according to her birth certificate, her birth parents were a Grayson and Miranda Gilbert of Mystic Falls, Virginia, USA. She obviously did not share her birthday with Harry, on the 31st of July 1992, but instead shared her birthday with her younger twin, on 22nd June 1992. She discovered that the family she had been mourning had never been hers to begin with. She was not related to James, Lily or Harry and she was not the legacy of the Marauders either.

After this painful shock, she calmed herself and thought of the betrayal at the hands of the Weasley family and Dumbledore. Giving it a lot of thought, Lilyana had come to the realisation that Fred's sudden interest in her during her stay at Shell Cottage earlier that month, was also fake. She reigned in her emotions and decided to resolve her issues with Gringotts before she could take care of her emotional problems.

Lilyana paid the fine for the damage they had caused during their escape from the bank a few days ago and then asked the goblins for a recommended Healer who she could consult with her health problems and also some suspected use of love or mind-control potions over the years. She had been quite surprised when the Goblins offered her the services of their healers, but also very thankful.

Over the course of the next several hours, the Goblin Master Healer discovered the severe malnutrition and extensive abuse she had suffered over the years. She had also been fed love potions over the past few months; she guessed when Ron had returned he had started feeding her those potions as well. The damage was quite severe, and it had taken more than a day to take care of as much as potions and magic could heal.

By the time the Goblins were done with her, all scars from her body had been removed, except for those that had been created through dark magic. Though she would never reach her full physical potential, she still had improved and had felt better than she had in years.

The Goblin magic and potions had developed the muscle she had not been able to because of the malnutrition, strengthened her bone structure, and made her grow proportionally so she now stood at a height of 5 ft. and 5 inches. Her unhealthily pale complexion gained a little bit of colour and she now had a pale ivory complexion. Her dark hair became a few shades lighter and they were now a dark-mahogany colour in the same length as before. And finally, she gained a fuller figure with more curves and less skin-and-bones look.

Once this all had been done, Lilyana had taken advantage of the unusual generosity of the Goblins and asked them to create some muggle records for her; like a passport, legal emancipation in the muggle world so she could legally carry the guardianship of her godson, and fake primary, middle and high school records. She had already made up her mind to leave England sometime soon, but not sure when.

By the time Lilyana had returned to Grimmauld Place, she had legally adopted Teddy and had also discovered the whereabouts of her birth parents. She was now no longer just Lilyana Zora Potter, but her full name was Lilyana Zora Potter-Black Gilbert.

Hermione, Draco, Neville and Daphne then spent the next several days after the private funerals trying to convince the defeater of Voldemort to leave England behind and to look for a chance at a fresh start with her birth parents in USA. It had taken a week, but they had finally managed to convince her this morning and here she was running around the house trying to pack everything she could before she would go to Gringotts for some last minute preparations.

As she folded the last few of Teddy's onesies, she thought of the possible reactions Harry would've had if he had been alive when she discovered her adoption. Would he be excited at the prospect of new family? Or would he be disappointed that they were not blood related, nor were they twins? She did not know whether to be happy at the idea of another family or to be sad. In fact, she felt the same emptiness as she had over the past several days since Harry's death.

She had always been the one to hide her emotions, but never to a degree that even she wouldn't feel them. She felt no hope at the idea of a new family. It was all blank. The last time she had felt hope was when she had destroyed Ravenclaw's Diadem and had felt closer to victory and a peaceful life. She felt awful at times, when she realised that all those people had given their lives so that she and Harry could have enough time to kill Voldemort, and here she was feeling miserable that she had lost all her family. She should feel happy and lucky that she had not only survived but was getting a chance at living with a family again as well.

Her emotions were all over the place at times and she felt nothing at others. She was totally and utterly lost, and she did not know what to do to make everything better. She wasn't even going to act on the new piece of information about her parentage, but Hermione had convinced her otherwise.

This morning, Hermione had told her that the worse that could happen when she got to Mystic Falls would be that they wouldn't want her and she could simply get a closure and move on with her life. Buy a cottage in the mountains and live a peaceful life there or buy a penthouse apartment in New York and live the luxurious life, both with Teddy. On the other hand, if she was lucky then maybe she could try her hand at being a daughter, sister, and mother in Mystic Falls with her new family.

She finished packing Teddy's bag before she got ready to leave for Gringotts to make some last minute plans for the next several years. She had to make a last Will and testament, in which Teddy would inherit everything from her and some bequests for her true friends. She also had to transfer majority of her funds to USA in US Dollars, so it would be easy for her to make purchases in the non-magical world where she was going to live as a muggle for the next few years.

All this planning and organising was giving her something to concentrate on. Now she was thankful of her friends, she needed something to concentrate on if she was going to at least try to move on from the war.

This lost girl needed to find her way to a brighter future if she wanted to be a good mother to Teddy, even if she got rejected from her birth parents. No matter how much it could hurt her, Teddy was her priority now and she would do everything in her power that he got a relatively normal childhood than her and Harry's.

O-OoooOoooO-O

The next morning, after another sleepless night, Lilyana called a taxi that would take her and Teddy to the airport. She strapped Teddy to his car seat before giving Kreacher some last minute instructions so that the house would not go back to falling apart like it had before Sirius had reopened it. She made one last round of the rooms that held many painful memories of her family for her before she left the house with her backpack containing her basic necessities and her two large suitcases that contained all of her non-magical possessions.

She had packed her magic-related things in her school trunk and shrunk it before putting it in her backpack as well. Within the next five minutes the taxi was driving through London streets and taking her and Teddy to their destination.

Draco, Daphne, Luna, Hermione and Neville would meet her there for one last goodbye for an indefinite amount of time. Lilyana didn't know what to feel about that either. She would be leaving her friends for an indefinite amount of time, she knew she would miss them but maybe she was a little glad to be going away from them as well. As awful as that sounded, she needed to get away from all reminders of her old life; except Teddy of course.

They arrived at the airport in another half hour, with an hour to spare before departure. She paid the fare and grabbed her luggage before pushing the trolley further inside and looked for her friends. She saw Draco leading the group and she couldn't help but marvel at how easily the pureblood had gotten accustomed to the muggle world. She felt amused at the fact that out of all the Slytherins and Death Eaters Draco had always been the staunchest hater of all things muggle; and now he was the one who always kept dragging his friends to hang out in the muggle side of Britain. It might have a lot to do with the fact that his status as a former Death Eater made him target of shunning and prejudice, so he spent the least amount of time in the world he had been born into.

War had changed all of them, most of all Lilyana, and they all were finding it hard settling back into the normal flow of things, away from the death, destruction and the constant looking-over-the-shoulder.

Neville had changed from the clumsy and insecure little boy to a confident and independent young man. The war had taught him a lot about himself than anything ever had; he now knew that he was his own person and he didn't need to imitate his father to satisfy his grandmother. He had joined Cambridge University to study Botany and would eventually replace Professor Sprout as the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

Hermione had also joined Cambridge University, but she was studying Criminology with the ambition to join the non-magical law enforcement in liaison to the magical world. She wanted to make sure that both the communities were up-to-date with the political and criminal scenes from the other communities; she didn't want a repeat of Voldemort or Sirius Black. Hermione was still the bookworm as she had been when she had first joined Hogwarts, but now she had the confidence and friends she lacked back then; the war though had made her aware of the mistakes authority figures can make if given too much power and trust.

Luna and Daphne had joined forces to make orphanages for magical children from not only the Wizarding World but also the Muggle world in the hopes of avoiding situations like Tom Riddle, Harry Potter and Lilyana Potter to arise again. Though Luna still had the mystical and whimsical air about her, she could now be caught in moments when she would be staring into nothing with a haunted look, imagining the horrors she had seen during the war. On the other hand, while to the outside world Daphne was a pureblood princess who took care of all the political aspects of the orphanage, in private she turned into a Hermione-worthy bookworm, with glasses and the messy hair. The only thing the war had changed about Daphne was that she no longer trusted any authority figure of their world.

Lilyana was snapped out of her thoughts when Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and moved her aside so that Neville could take the trolley. Luna grabbed Teddy's car seat from the trolley while Daphne and Hermione gave their honorary nephew a kiss. Lily knew she didn't have much time before she would have to move towards the boarding counters so she wrapped her arms around Draco and just took comfort in the warmth and comfort his embrace provided. She felt him hug her in return and stroke her hair to soothe her nerves. Ever since the final battle, Draco had been the one who would provide her with the comfort she required from his quiet and calm demeanour.

"Don't you worry, little Lily," Draco spoke quietly, "You're the strongest person I know. You will do fine; you'll see."

She pulled away to smile at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, grateful for giving her what she needed at the moment. Teddy's giggles pulled her away from her musings and Draco's embrace as she turned around to see Luna making faces at Teddy. She shook her head with a small smile tugging at her lips before Hermione walked up to her and gave her one of her infamous Mione-hugs.

"We'll all miss you very much, Lily," the bookworm said as she pulled away, "And don't worry too much about the Gilberts. If they are anything near smart, then they'll love you right away!"

"Thanks, Mione," Lilyana whispered in reply.

Then one by one, each of her friends hugged her and bestowed well wishes on her and Teddy, wishing her good luck for what she was to inevitably face once she arrived at Mystic Falls. Daphne offered to follow after her in case she needed someone to tell the Gilberts of all of Lilyana's good qualities. Luna offered to send a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to keep away the Nargles from the Gilberts' heads. Neville offered his assistance if she needed him to kick some butts if anyone gave her a hard time. Draco and Hermione simply stood beside her and laughed at the ridiculous offers each of their friends made to put Lilyana at ease ad to make her laugh, if only for a moment.

Much too soon, it was time for Lilyana and Teddy to head into the boarding section. The moment she heard the announcement, Lilyana's heart skipped a beat before it started to race, and it became harder for her to breathe. Draco and Hermione sensed the panic attack and immediately pulled her into a three-way-hug and began whispering encouragements and sweet nothings into her ears to calm her down.

It took a while, but soon she gathered herself; internally scolding herself for losing control of her emotions so easily when she needed to remain cool and collected for her and Teddy's sake.

As soon as she was composed enough, she nodded reassuringly to each of her friends and hugged them one last time before pushing her trolley with Teddy's car seat on top towards the departure lounges.

Just as she was about to pass the screening gates, she turned around one last time to wave at the only friends she had remaining in the whole world. The last she saw of them was each of them waving back at her with encouraging smiles even when they had tears in their eyes, including Draco and Daphne.

Twenty minutes later, Lilyana was sitting in her seat on the plane with Teddy fast asleep in the car seat secured firmly on the seat beside her. And as the plane took off towards Mystic Falls, Lilyana found that she was desperate to fall asleep, but was scared in case she had another one of her nightmares in a plane full of strangers. She sighed, knowing it was going to be a long and torturous seven hours of journey.


End file.
